La princesa
by Eire Gori-Gori
Summary: Un buen día te ves involucrada en temas que nunca hubieras podido imaginar. Mil veces te decías que el alcohol no te aportaría nada bueno...Pero nunca escarmentaste y ahora te toca asumir las consecuencias. ¿Qué dirán los demás cuándo todo se sepa?


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Este Fic participa del Reto Tabú del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.**

 **Personaje: Tsunade Senju.**

 **Tema tabú: Pornografía.**

 **Número de palabras: 2740.**

 **Posible ligero OoC.**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

* * *

La Princesa:

Otro duro día de trabajo amanecía en las oficina de la Hokage. Tsunade estaba rodeada de montones de papeles, libros y manuscritos que precisaban de su atención, pero la sannin parecía estar absorta en otra clase de pensamientos.

La noche anterior había decidido ordenar su desastroso departamento, y mientras sacaba unos viejos baúles de un armario, escuchó el sonido de un objeto al caer; era una pequeña caja de metal con grabados dorados. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia que tomó el objeto entre sus manos, se levantó y se sentó en una pequeña butaca de la desordenada sala.

Dentro de la caja habían unas cuantas fotografías, recortes de revistas y un ejemplar del "Icha Icha". En una de las imágenes aparecía ella vestida con una especie de kimono gris corto que mostraba gran parte de sus atributos femeninos junto a un grupo de hombres y mujeres vestidos con diferentes prendas que mostraban más o menos anatomía. Todos sonreían y parecían llevarse bien, como una gran familia.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente y el pulso le temblaba; no recordaba haber guardado nada relacionado con aquella parte de su pasado.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos; debía aclarar su mente antes de seguir inspeccionando el contenido de la cajita. Tras unos instantes, volvió a mirar los recortes de diario y papeles; eran titulares de diferentes revistas y periódicos locales donde figuraban su nombre, o más bien dicho, el que era su nombre en aquella época.

Todo empezó 25 años atrás en un pequeño local de sake que solía frecuentar entre misiones en un pequeño pueblo del País del fuego. Estaba sola bebiendo su estimado licor tras una dura misión que la había dejado exhausta cuando un hombre trajeado se sentó en frente de ella y le ofreció un trato; apostarían una gran suma de dinero en una batalla concertada de shinobis que tendría lugar en unos días.

Tsunade, presa de la ebriedad y la emoción de volver a apostar, aceptó sin dudar, firmando un papel que no se molestó en leer.

Como era de esperar, la rubia perdió la apuesta y quedó con una gran deuda imposible de pagar; el hombre trajeado la persiguió durante mucho tiempo hasta que apareció junto a un grupo de shinobis de aspecto temible para reclamar su dinero con el contrato en mano. Tsunade no recordaba aquella hoja, pero al leerla de cerca vio su firma nítidamente y leyó la letra pequeña del documento.

" _En caso de no poder asumir el importe, el perdedor de la apuesta deberá trabajar para el ganador durante los próximos 3 meses sin emitir excusas ni quejas. El trabajo será en la honorable industria de la pornografía."_

—¿CÓMO?—bramó presa por la sorpresa, a partir de aquél día se juró no beber nunca más, juramento que rompió aquella misma noche.

Ella, Tsunade Senju, una de las mejores médicos ninja del planeta y una Sannin había vendido su honor y moral en una noche de borrachera. ¿Qué dirían Dan y su hermano si estuvieran vivos?, ¿Qué pensaría Jiraya sobre ella en aquellos momentos?, su vida nunca había estado tan hundida como en aquellos entonces; no podía explicarle a nadie su problema por miedo a que la juzgaran y no podía escapar de aquel contrato o aquellos hombres harían público que Tsunade Senju firmó voluntariamente un pacto de trabajo con un magnate del porno.

Se dejó caer al suelo, la ansiedad había invadido su cuerpo y ahora temblaba; no por miedo pero sí por inseguridad. El hombre trajeado le dio una pequeña tarjeta antes de irse junto a los shinobis de aspecto feroz; en el pequeño fragmento de papel había escrito un nombre junto a una fecha y una hora.

Aquella noche bebió como nunca antes, intentando ahogar sus problemas en alcohol.

Al día siguiente al mediodía Tsunade se presentó en el lugar citado. El sitio en concreto era una pequeña casa en medio de un apacible bosque; nada que ver con la extravagante mansión llena de gente y barullo que ella había creado en su imaginación.

Al picar a la puerta, una mujer mayor vestida con un kimono tradicional la recibió y la guió hacia una pequeña pero acogedora sala de espera. Por lo visto el hombre trajeado estaba en una importante reunión en aquellos momentos. Tras esperar unos minutos, el mencionado apareció con una sonrisa en la cara y presentándose formalmente. Su nombre era Hiro, no dio más detalles.

Seguidamente hubo una reunión en una gran sala; Tsunade esperaba encontrarse a personas casi desnudas representando escenas obscenas, pero para su sorpresa la gente que había en la sala eran personas normales, para nada estridentes. Otro mito se había esfumado en cuestión de segundos.

Ella fue presentada en la reunión como la nueva incorporación, tras unos efusivos saludos y felicitaciones por parte de los que serían sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo durante los próximos meses, se decidió que su nombre en la industria sería " _La princesa"._ Por lo que supo después, la mayoría de gente utilizaba pseudónimos para preservar su verdadera identidad.

Tsunade estaba descolocada; hacía un día se sentía frustrada y temerosa por lo que le deparaba el futuro. En cambio en aquellos momentos estaba conociendo a gente que eran padres de familia, mujeres solteras que escogieron ése trabajo por su propio pie, aficionados que buscaban ganar la fama dentro de la industria... O dicho de otra forma, gente completamente normal.

Tras la reunión Hiro guió a la rubia hacia una sala con un pequeño cartel en la puerta que rezaba _"Fotografía"._ Inevitablemente la Sannin volvió a sentirse ansiosa...¿Era posible que todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora fuera una simple estratagema para hacerle bajar la guardia?¿Qué habría tras aquella puerta, un fotógrafo pervertido y un montón de hombres ansiosos por verla desnuda?...Le sudaban las manos y la respiración le resultaba dificultosa; si la situación se complicaba no dudaría en usar toda su fuerza para escapar de allí.

Sus expectativas fueron derruidas en segundos, como un huracán que reduce a escombros el más sólido de los edificios. Una chica joven de cabello corto y expresión desenfada trasteaba una gran cámara fotográfica.

—Yuki, aquí tenemos a nuestra nueva incorporación, La princesa.—dijo Hiro, dirigiéndose a la joven de la cámara, que ahora los miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Bienvenida a la familia!—saludó la fotógrafa, dejando la cámara encima de una mesa y acercándose donde estaba Tsunade, mirándola de arriba a abajo con ojo crítico—Definitivamente eres hermosa, ¡podremos hacer un buen trabajo juntas!

– Eh...Supongo – dio como respuesta la rubia, no sabía qué decir ante aquella situación, todas sus ideas preconcebidas estaban siendo destruidas una a una.

—Bien, os dejo trabajar tranquilas, nos vemos luego.—Hiro salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

—Princesa ¿quieres tomar un té o comer alguna cosa?—Yuki parecía una persona amable y atenta.

—No...No, gracias – Tsunade seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar, miraba la pequeña sala al detalle. Delante de la cámara había un fondo con cortinas de diferentes colores y en una esquina se encontraba un armario lleno de ropajes y accesorios de mil estampados y tejidos.

—Tranquila, supongo que es tu primera vez... Simplemente ponte delante de la cámara y haz lo que te apetezca, iremos captando tu esencia poco a poco—Yuki hablaba con voz dulce, cosa que tranquilizaba un poco a la Sannin—. Todo el mundo se imagina que trabajar en esto es sucio y banal, pero en realidad es un trabajo como cualquier otro. No sé qué es lo que te habrá traído hasta aquí, pero en mi caso, por ejemplo es el deseo de retratar la belleza—la joven hablaba tranquilamente, sonriendo—. Me gustan las personas y los cuerpos, las curvas de una mujer, las clavículas de un joven...Todo puede ser sensual a su manera. Los shinobis siempre tienen un camino del ninja, supongo que el mío sería sacar a relucir la sensualidad de las personas.

Tsunade la escuchaba atentamente; aquella chica parecía amar de verdad su trabajo y eso la tranquilizó aún más. Tras dudar un poco se puso delante de la cámara de Yuki. Al inicio estaba rígida como una piedra, se sentía extraña, estaba parada delante de una persona que acababa de conocer sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero Yuki era experta en su campo y al cabo de unos minutos, Tsunade seguía las indicaciones de la joven fotógrafa, posando y haciendo expresiones con total soltura delante de la cámara. Tras una hora, Yuki propuso un cambio de ropa; sacó una especie de kimono exageradamente escotado del baúl y unas sandalias con tacones altos que tenían unas largas cuerdas para atarse.

La futura Hokage se sintió incómoda; ahí empezaba todo...Ahí perdería la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Se cambió la ropa tras un biombo que había en la sala y se puso de nuevo delante de la cámara.

La versión de kimono que llevaba dejaba a la vista un generoso escote y las ataduras de las sandalias le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, acentuando sus bien formadas piernas.

Vestida de aquella forma se sentía expuesta e indefensa, nunca había sido partidaria de mostrar su anatomía a los demás y menos a desconocidos. Miro en frente; Yuki parecía estar embelesada mirándola.

La fotógrafa empezó a disparar con su cámara como si algún ente la hubiera poseído, Tsunade seguía sintiéndose mal consigo misma, pero ante la emoción de la joven que tenía en frente, empezó a dejarse llevar. Al cabo de dos horas, habían utilizado pelucas, sillas, pañuelos y varios elementos más para enriquecer las imágenes. Tsunade estaba exhausta, pero extrañamente feliz. Aunque siempre había sido una persona con carácter y alta autoestima, desde la muerte de Dan y su hermano se había recluido en si misma y se había centrado en la medicina y el sake, olvidando a la mujer que había en su interior. Aquellas horas en el pequeño cuarto con la cámara le habían abierto mil puertas. Era una mujer bella y femenina que se estaba redescubriendo a si misma.

A esa primera sesión de fotografía la sucedieron muchas más; en cada una de ellas Tsunade iba cogiendo más confianza en si misma e iba conociendo a otra gente con diferentes historias y motivaciones que la enriquecían como persona. Para su sorpresa, muchos shinobis que trabajaban para sus respectivas aldeas trabajan en el mundo del erotismo y la pornografía como extra o por afición.

Asistió a rodajes de escenas de sexo real donde los actores sudaban y compartían sus cuerpos ante la cámara; al inicio fue algo chocante de afrontar, pero con el tiempo uno lo acababa aceptando como algo natural. Las personas actuaban de forma normal alrededor de esa gente desnuda que compartía su intimidad con los demás.

Por suerte su contrato no incluía ése tipo de trabajo, pero ayudaba como asistente de cámara o como médico revisando la salud de los actores.

La Sannin ganó bastante fama por los pueblos cercanos, se hablaba de una mujer hermosa de pechos generosos, de una princesa inalcanzable. Sus fotografías fueron portada de varias revistas y su belleza fue mencionada en varios periódicos.

En su interior siempre tuvo la inquietud y la inseguridad de qué pensarían las personas que la conocían sobre su "trabajo" a medio tiempo. Cuando estaba de misiones en grupo, intentaba hablar únicamente sobre sus objetivos y evitaba compartir su tiempo libre con nadie, así tenía la esperanza que nadie descubriría su doble vida.

Pero su esperanza se vio truncada un día que se encontró con uno de sus compañeros.

Sucedió en bosque, cerca de la casa donde transcurría toda la acción. Tsunade volvía de una misión y se dirigía a un rodaje cuando lo vio; Jiraya estaba de pie en medio del camino de piedra que llevaba a un pueblo cercano, seguramente la habría seguido. No le dirigió ninguna palabra, simplemente la observaba con el ceño fruncido, impasible.

— Jiraya...Yo...— Titubeaba. Un nudo se empezó a formar en la garganta de la rubia; la burbuja, el mundo que ella misma había creado a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando.

De repente un montón de pensamientos fluían en su mente; pensar que nadie la iba a reconocer, que nadie le iba a reprochar nada era una estupidez. Él estaba ahí para recordarle todo eso; hacerle ver que había quemado su honor y moral hasta reducirla a cenizas. Que su dignidad había desaparecido; que ya no tenía derecho a portar la bandana de Konoha con orgullo. Que era una mujer vulgar, como tantas otras. Ella misma se había transformado en su mayor tabú.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, de todas las personas que podrían haberla descubierto, tenía que ser él; su mejor amigo y compañero.

Jiraya se acercó con paso lento hacia ella. No masculló ninguna palabra, la tensión casi se podía palpar. Se paró en frente de la muchacha y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Tsunade secó sus lágrimas y le aguantó la mirada; estaba dispuesta a aguantar cualquier tipo de sermón o cástigo. Se lo merecía.

—Tsunade...¿Cómo has podido...?—La voz del sannin era grave y seria, denotaba decepción—¿Cómo has podido ocultarme algo asi?—Jiraya sacó un trozo de papel de uno de sus bolsillos y lo expuso a pocos centímetros de la cara de la rubia—. ¡ Creía que éramos amigos! ¡106 cm de contorno, es imposible no saber que eres tú!—su tono de voz había cambiado, era más agudo y energético, como si estuviera... ¿Emocionado?—¡Has estado haciéndote este tipo de fotografías sin decirme nada mientras que a mi me golpeabas por mirarte discretamente!...¿Cómo has podido?

El papel que Jiraya sostenía era un trozo de una revista donde salía ella posando con una peluca de color castaño en una posición donde se podía apreciar la suntuosidad de sus pechos.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la escena. La rubia había dejado de llorar, ahora tenía ganas de pegarle un buen golpe en la cabeza al hombre que tenía delante. Había estado preocupada, asustada, asqueada consigo misma esperando que él la juzgara y le hiciera ver que todo lo que había estado haciendo era inmoral y en cambio Jiraya se sentía extrañamente emocionado al descubrir su más oscuro y turbio secreto.

—Entonces... ¿No lo ves como algo negativo?—preguntó con un hilo de voz; todo aquello era irreal.

—¡Para nada! Al contrario...Me has servido de inspiración—comentó el sannin, ésta vez con cierto orgullo en su voz—. Hace tiempo que quería empezar a escribir un libro, pero necesitaba una luz, algo que me inspirara...Pues esa musa has resultado ser tú.

La rubia no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando; no sólo su compañero no la había crucificado como a un demonio sino que había utilizado su cruz como algo beneficioso.

—Ya tengo borrador del primer libro, pero necesito documentarme más...¡Por favor, preséntame a gente que conozcas, a chicas bonitas, modelos! Necesito tanta documentación como sea posible...

—Estás insinuando que yo no soy bonita... —Una prominente vena empezaba a marcarse en la sien de la Sannin, que hacía crujir su puño—. ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Y así Jiraya salió volando por los aires. Aunque lo había golpeado, Tsunade agradecía profundamente a su amigo el haberle mostrado que nada de lo que hacía estaba mal; que todos los problemas que se imaginaba que iba a tener estaban en su cabeza en forma de ideas preconcebidas y prejuicios. Seguramente sí que habría gente que la juzgaría de mala manera y renegarían de ella, pero esa gente no tenía ningún valor para ella ya que ahora sabía que sus seres queridos la apoyarían con lo que fuera.

Después de aquél día, Tsunade presentó a Jiraya a Hiro y sus compañeros. Trabajó durante el mes que le quedaba hasta que el contrato caducó; en su último día en aquella pequeña casa se organizó una fiesta de despedida y Yuki hizo una foto donde salían todos menos Jiraya, que intentaba conquistar a una actriz porno que huía de él.

Tsunade volvió a guardar las fotografías y recortes en la cajita plateada. Eran pedazos de su pasado, un pasado que era mejor que nadie más descubriera a días de hoy pero que ella atesoraba en el fondo de su corazón.

El sol empezaba a despuntar entre las montañas, la Quinta Hokage se puso su clásica y escotada vestimenta y suspiró, satisfecha.

Estaba lista para afrontar un día más.

* * *

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Bien, aquí está el fic que presento en éste reto. La verdad es que andaba muy corta de inspiración y aunque tenía bastantes ideas sobre como abordar éste tema, no sabía como desarrollarlas bien. Finalmente he acabado escribiendo algo que es una mezcla de todas mis ideas.**

 **En éste caso he intentado tratar el tabú de la pornografía desde una perspectiva un tanto diferente; el de una persona que entra en el mundillo con un montón de prejuicios e ideas falsas y va descubriendo la realidad poco a poco. Por supuesto he intentado tratar de expresar el miedo que sentía Tsunade ante la posibilidad de verse descubierta y la forma de lidiar con una doble vida, ya que como todos sabemos, la sociedad de hoy en día estigmatiza bastante la industria del sexo y más cuando se trata de una mujer.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que opinéis que os pareció :), ¡un saludo!**

 **P.D: Seguro que ya saben qué libro está inspirado en Tsunade...:D**


End file.
